The Day of Chaotic Crisis
Summary The Day of Chaotic Crisis was an event that took place on Coldar, in 2013 A.D.. It was led by Onow Kard and his Order of Chaos during the Galatic Chaos Campaing. Before going to the other systems, Onow decided to give Zack E. Garf, the revenge he wanted against Spectra G. Phantom and Coldar. When Onow Kard's small armada came, many locations of Coldar were bombed, inclunding Crystallos City. Emperor Simon Blaze immediately called Spectra and Valery Zaptros to help. The Invasion Begins The Order of Chaos began traveling to the Bioma System, preparing to attack Coldar. On Earth, Spectra and Valery were celebrating their anniversary, in the USA. On Coldar, the night apeared and the whole planet went to sleep. As Onow Kard's Armada approached Coldar, the Coldarian Military spotted them. Zack E. Garf jumped onto his upgraded Zenolian starship, upgraded with bombs. Zack led a squad of Bombers to bombard every city on Coldar. Upon learning of the battle occuring above Coldar, Simon called Valery and Spectra, who were sleeping. Simon explained about the Martians and other species attacking Coldar. Valery and Spectra immediatly went to the Bioma System, to help Coldar. Sabotaging the Martian Command Ship After reaching Coldar, the Hunter passed through the space battle and reached the planet's surface, as Spectra and his wife entered the palace, they met Simon's son, Jethro Blaze. The young Coldarian told them that his father was upstairs, in the war room. At the War Room, Simon told them to plant explosives on the Martian Command Ship, as the it was supplying bombs. Spectra and Valery went back to their ship and flew to space, they then reached the command ship and activated their ship's new upgrade, a cloaking device. They entered the hangar undetected and ran to the hallways to find the engine room. After searching, Valery found it and saw two Martians patroling. The Lithian then grabbed her Energy Staff and took them out. Spectra then planted the explosives and they both left. The two returned to the Redeemer and left into space. While evading enemy fire, Spectra detonated the explosives and they watched as the command ship exploded. On Coldar, near an ancient temple in the Uncharted Regions, Zack and Onow spoke about the plan to lure Spectra and Valery to the temple while Zack attacked the Blaze Palace. Attack on the Palace After destroying the starship, Simon contacted the Redeemer informing them that Onow Kard was heading to the Uncharted Regions, carrying a powerful exposive. Spectra then set course for the Uncharted Regions. Near Crystallos City, Zack prepared his forces to attack the Blaze Palace. Inside the palace, Simon saw Zack's forces shooting against them. Zack and his army entered the palace and begin killing those who tryed to stop them. Zack reached the war room and fought Simon but the Coldarian was defeated and was beheaded by Zack. Onow Kard then contacted Zack, asking him how the attack went. The Zenolian responded with a smile on his face, telling Onow that Simon was dead. Onow told him to return to the temple, telling him, the trap worked. The Final Showdown After the attack on the Blaze Palace, Zack returned to the ancient temple in the Uncharted Regions, while Onow prepared to ambush Valery and Spectra.The two had chased the Martian for hours, until they finally found him. Valery and Spectra walked carefully through the temple's hallway. Outside, Zack got off his vehicle and entered the temple. Spectra felt Zack's footsteps and so he turned around and shot into the darkness, hitting someone. Valery went to check it, but was pushed by Zack's telekinetic powers. Behind them, Onow Kard appeared and was attacked by Valery. Zack took out his sword, with Simon's blood, he then told his rival about Simon's fate. Furious, Spectra leaped to Zack, utilizing Xeykari to combat Zack. On another room, Valery fought Onow Kard, being able to defeat him, over and over again. She grabbed her long knife and stabbed Onow's leg, he retreated but found a dead end, a fissure seperating the temple in two parts. Near their location, Spectra and Zack continued to fight. Zack accidently lowered his guard opening a path for Spectra's blade to kill him. Spectra then followed the screams coming from the end of the temple. There he saw as Valery used her telekinesis to grab and throw Onow from a wall to another, seeing as Valery had lost control, Spectra pushed Onow into the fissure. The two then recieved a call from Jethro about the Order of Chaos' armada being decimated. Aftermath After Coldar was saved, Jethro called the Celestial Parliament about the event. The ambassadors contacted Mars who said they had nothing to do with Onow Kard's invasion. The remaining survivors of the order were sent to Carcere. Later, Jethro was crowned as the new ruler of Coldar. Category:Event